


This I Vow… Hold on Forever…

by godamnarmsrace



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Episode Related, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Male Slash, Marriage, Porn with Feelings, Same-Sex Marriage, Wedding, canonish, extended vows, garage sex, robron - Freeform, rw2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10020590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godamnarmsrace/pseuds/godamnarmsrace
Summary: Robert wants to talk to  Aaron before they go ahead and say their vows in the Garage but Aaron's needs are different to Robert's wants.Day 2: Marriage (Talk about marriage, their actual wedding day, or their honeymoon? Anything goes that’s even remotely about Robert & Aaron & Marriage).Written for Robron Week 2017 Day 2Unbeted - I own nothing.





	

  


  


Robert pulled Aaron down to sit across from him in the place where it had all really started for them. One touch, one taste and Robert had been in for the fight of his life. “Aaron, before we go any further you need to know that as long as you love me, as long as you need me and want me that I’m going to be here with you. You’re it for me because more than being what I want, more than being the man I love, you’re what I need… All I need.”

“Soft Lad,” Aaron accused with a fond smile.

Robert took Aaron’s hands in his and gave them a little squeeze. God, he loved this man. More than anything or anyone. Most days Robert couldn’t even fathom the true extent of his feelings for Aaron he really wasn’t sure how he was going to explain it all so that Aaron felt safe with him. Secure enough to give Robert his heart for safe keeping after everything they’d been through. “I might be, but this soft lad would die for you, just to be with you for a few extra seconds and I’m the most selfish and self-centred person we both know so what does that tell you? You almost died Aaron. I can’t keep almost losing you. If we do this then you should know that for me, it is till death do us part and even then, I’m not going to be without you.”

“I don’t want to talk about the crash Robert,” Aaron said trying to pull back a little but Robert wasn’t having any of that.

Robert brushed a soft kiss against the back of Aaron’s strong hand where if he could get it back on the man, Robert’s ring would live for good this time. “I need it, Aaron. I need to get this out. Please?”

Aaron bit his bottom lip, before nodding making a stab of desire twist in Robert’s gut. Everything was so much with Aaron. Robert spent most days equally fighting the anxiety of what would happen to them should this fall apart again and revelling in the purity of a love he’d never even know existed let alone could be for him.

“If I couldn’t have gotten you out, I would have stayed,” Robert confessed and he knew how empty the words sounded but it didn’t make them any less true.

“No Robert please don’t...” Aaron all but begged. “I don’t ever want that.”

“I know but you need to hear this Aaron. It’s important and I need to say it. I couldn’t get you free and for a moment I just kissed you one last time and pulled you close and I closed my eyes,” Robert said his throat tight and his palms sweating at the memory of it. “I love you and not only can I not imagine my life without you in it but I don’t want to. I thought you were dying and Aaron I was dying too. But then I realised we’d shifted in the car and you were free but you weren’t breathing and I knew we could get out but for a minute I died with you.”

“You what? Why would you do that, you bloody fool?” Aaron growled out pulling his hands free of Robert’s he climbed into Robert’s lap and kissed his lips.

Robert returned Aaron’s desperate kisses and added a few of his own there was still so much fear inside him, fear that Robert had wasted too much time pretending and that he could lose this, lose Aaron, lose them. “I know and it probably isn’t very healthy, just one more thing that is fucked up with us but I don’t care. All I can see is you, Aaron. I bloody love ya and it wasn’t even a choice I made I had no choice because without you there’s just nothing. I’m nothing,” he admitted ducking his head to kiss Aaron again. 

Pulling out of the kiss Robert pressed his face into the side of Aaron’s and savoured the feel of Aaron’s beard against his skin. “You smell so good!” he hissed unable to help himself.

“I smell like you,” Aaron said and Robert felt him smile against his cheek.

“Hmm, not as much as you’re going to,” Robert vowed rocking up into Aaron.

“I can’t breathe when you’re not near me. It’s like drowning all over,” Aaron confessed in a whisper against his future husband’s neck, grinding down even as Robert thrust up against him. “I need...”

“I know...” Robert said reaching a hand down between them to unzip Aaron’s pants freeing his hard cock. “Get ‘em off before you come all over them,” Robert ordered giving Aaron a little shove to get him on his feet and moving.

Robert stripped off his own pants in record time and sat back down, gesturing to Aaron to take a seat when he too was naked from the waist down. “Oh god,” Robert moaned when he felt the head of his cock catch on the rim of Aaron’s hole as he sat. It opened beautifully to Robert, slick and warm. “Fuck Aaron! What did you do?”

Aaron pressed his hands against Robert’s shoulders and hitched himself up just enough to line Robert’s cock against him. When Aaron had Robert’s cock where he wanted it he lowered himself slowly down his breath punched from his lungs. “I wanted to be ready for you. To be good for you. I knew I’d want this, that I’d need it,’ Aaron sobbed out against Robert’s shoulder where he rested his head. “I always need you.”

Fuck. How could Aaron ever doubt this? Nothing had ever felt so good, so right to Robert. The only thing that came even remotely close was having Aaron inside him. No one else was ever going to be able to give this feeling to Robert but Aaron.

Robert felt the pull low in his belly and he knew that this wasn’t going to last not while Aaron was fucking himself on Robert’s cock. Aaron’s head was thrown back and his bottom lip crushed between his lips, small quiet whimpers escaping him and it was all Robert could do not to come so soon. Licking a strip up Aaron's neck Robert whispered, “you’re always so good for me,” against Aaron's flesh. 

“Rob, I’m sorry,” Aaron gasped out, clutching at the back of Robert’s head keeping their bodies close and never quite letting Robert’s hard cock slip from where is was snug inside Aaron. Robert thrust up into Aaron, gripping onto his hips with one hand flicking the tip of Aaron’s dick with his other, even as his orgasm hit Aaron cum spilling across Robert’s fingers.

Robert knew all of Aaron's buttons and yet every time Aaron came apart for him, Robert was still surprised. Still shocked by how all it took for Robert to follow him over the edge was a tight squeeze of his ass and knowledge that only he’d ever gotten to see this with Aaron. Robert was the only one who Aaron had ever invited to have him this way and Robert couldn’t breathe because Aaron was so fucking beautiful.

Their harsh breathing filled the cool garage, hearts slowing and sweat cooling on their skin but Robert couldn’t bring himself to move.

“God, it’s dark they’re all gonna wonder where we’ve been all this time,” Aaron said burying his face against Robert’s shoulder a little embarrassed by how loud he’d been.

“Well, I’m hoping we’ll still be able to tell them we got married,” Robert replied running his hands up and down Aaron's thighs. “If you still want to, that is?”

Aaron lifted his head, his eyes meeting Robert's and said, “It’s all I’ve ever wanted.”

Robert couldn’t say anything for a moment, so overcome that this could be his …theirs finally. Finally, he smiled, “Yeah? Well, put your pants back on Dingle we’re going to need to be able to tell this part of the story to our grandkids one day and it shouldn’t start with how pretty your cock is up close.”

  



End file.
